And this life we lead is a curious thing
by CinderAnnie
Summary: Confronted by the end of school Beca and Chloe finally spend their last time together in which Chloe remembers her feelings for Beca. But what happens if Beca moves to LA? What happens if Chloe tells her about her feelings? And what happens if fiction meets real life and Pitch Perfect characters meet Pitch Perfect actors? Don't want to give too much plot away - just take a look ;)
1. Movie Night

**And this life we lead is a curious thing**

Beca and Chloe finally end their fight about semi finals, but still lost a lot of time by ignoring each over the past 3 months. Confronted by the end of school they finally spend their last time together in which Chloe remembers her feelings for Beca. What happens if Beca will move to LA? What happens if Chloe tells her about her feelings? And what happens if fiction meets real life and Pitch Perfect characters meet Pitch Perfect actors? Don't want to give too much plot away - just stay tuned and check it out.

 **A/N: So this is the first time I actually considered writing a whole Fan Fiction in english.**

 **I don't even know where this will be going or how long it will be going, but I'll move to America in 1 week to be an Au Pair and there will be a lot of free time to write new chapters. I hope you all are excited as I am and enjoy this story. Have fun while reading. xxx CinderAnnie**

 **I don't own any of the persons I'm writing about.**

 **Especially not the Real Life Persons and - I'm sad I have to admit this - I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs mentioned in this FanFic.**

 **—**

„What about going to the cinema on Tuesday?"

Beca blinked and nervously looked down, playing with her hands in her lap.

Chloe was just back in her life and they already felt the same tension they felt 3 months ago.

The red head placed her soft hand on Beca's forearm and forced her to look into her eyes as Chloe continued to talk.

„Hey, I know we haven't done anything together in a long long time, but I'm happy we finally got behind all that stuff and I wanna spend as much time with you as possible before graduation. I mean.. We lost a lot of time so why don't we go back to normal as fast as we can?"

„I know, Chlo.. But.. Aubrey will be there… I.. I don't.. I can't.. They still hate me."

Chloe felt how tense Beca suddenly had become and interlocked their fingers. „Becs, they never hated you. None of them. Not even Aubrey. She was just mad at you for hurting me. You know… She cares. But I told her we spoke and made things clear and that everything is fine again. Just come and see the movie with me. For me. It's a horror movie - I need you."

Beca nodded quickly and managed to put on a small smile. „Okay. But just for you AND.. I want to sit on the edge of our group - next to you."

„…Fine! So I can wrap my body around yours when I get afraid." This typical Chloe sentence finally put a smirk on Beca's lips but the thoughts about the fight between her and the rest of the Bellas were still in her head.

 _„Are you serious? It's NOT the Beca Mitchell show! You can't just change the set without telling anybody.. Chloe, did YOU know?"_

 _Beca took a step towards the tall blond girl. „Don't involve Chloe in this. She hasn't done anything. It was MY decision and it was great."_

 _Aubrey took a sharp breath. „Oh, Oh yes. I see. Still super self-confident Beca. You know, you never even were a true Bella. I'm glad you did that tonight, so I can tell you to leave the group. Besides - we are all sick of your behavior." Beca looked at Chloe with a shocked sight before glaring back at Aubrey._

 _„Okay Aubrey, then.." she felt tears coming up her eyes, but Beca Mitchell would never consider to cry. Like.. NEVER EVER._

 _„Then… You.. Tell me. You haven't seen the audience falling into sleep while our performance? It was boring and we sucked. I just made us better. But okay, you don't like my behavior. ALL OF YOU?" She looked at each of the Bellas. Nearly all of them shot their eyes down and as she met Chloe's eyes, the reahead started to stumble_

 _„Becs… I… It's.. I mean…" but Beca interrupted her. „AAAAH, Okay, I get it. So Aubrey is right. Thanks! If that's what you get for trying… I'm out!"_

 _With these words she threw her scarf into Aubreys direction and left the place._

„Chlo, you know… the night I left the Bellas was the last night we all actually spoke to eachother."

Again Chloe put her softest smile on. „I know. But believe me, everything will be fine."

—

Suddenly it was Tuesday and Beca prepared herself for the movie night with Chloe and some other Bellas.

She was just searching for a jacket to match her black skinny jeans as the red head knocked on the door.

„I'm coming! I'm… coming." She opened the door and suddenly lost her words as their eyes met.

Chloe was beautiful as always, holding a red streak of hair playfully between her fingers and she smiled even brighter when she saw Beca was actually in time.

„So… You aren't late today, shorty?" Beca rolled her eyes and playfully punched the redhead on her arm, who continued speaking.

„..Good news. We have a car on our own tonight because I want to take you out with me for a surprise after the movie.

So we can listen to our favorite CD of all time for the whole drive." Bec smiled. „Yey.. So.. Katy Perry again, huh?" Chloe let out a sigh.

„No.. we won't dance along to ‚This Is How We Do' while driving today… I know you love that song, but come on. I bet you weren't listening to Taylor Swift for a long long time."

She winked at Beca and took her hand to finally lead her out of the house towards her car.

As they sat down in the car, Chloe turned on the radio and searched for her favorite Swift song, starting to smile as ‚Blank Space' started to play.

She glanced at Beca and started the engine, realizing the brunette girl was lip syncing the whole lyrics.

Confused she tried focusing on the street, but still recognized Beca moving her lips.

The brunette seemed to remember every word of Chloe's favorite song which made no sense, because actually Beca used to hate it.

When it ended and the next song started playing Chloe sent Beca a short smile. „So.. Do you still hate that song as much as you used to do?"

Confused by that question Beca shrugged her shoulders. „It's okay.. haven't heard it in a long time."

Chloe knew it was a lie, how should Beca know the lyrics to it? And Beca, Beca just hoped Chloe would never find out that she indeed bought the album and listened to it quite often to remember their shared moments listening to the songs and singing along.

She even got a small video of Chloe singing a part of ‚Blank Space' as they were in Beca's room the other day which she watched every time she missed the redhead too bad.

Beca would never admit it, but she liked these songs a lot, just because she thinks about Chloe every time she listens to them.

As soon as they arrived at the parking lot in front of the cinema, Chloe found the group of girls waiting for them, putting every girl in for a tight hug.

Beca just stood there with a shy smile and mumbled a quick hello to avoid any eye contact, but as soon as she started thinking being there was the wrong decision, the girls pulled her in for a group hug. Aubrey, on the edge of the hug, not touching Beca, looked at her with a (very very) small smile.

„Nice to see you again, Beca." Chloe started to grin like a „honey-cake-horse" seeing her two best friends finally being social around each other again.

She knew Aubrey still hated Beca but that didn't matter for her at that moment. She wouldn't tell her, because she hoped everything would get better. They just needed some time.

The group ended up speaking about their last days because they hadn't seen each other in a while since the final exams had started.

Finally Jessica involved Beca into the conversation. „So Shorty, what about you? What are your plans after graduation? Still music?"

Beca, not that happy she had to speak, smiled bright as she realized Chloe wasn't lying. None of the girls seemed to hate her and so she started feeling less tense and smiled at Jessica. „You know, music is super important and I indeed got plans. After graduation I'm gonna move to LA and see how to become a producer."

Chloe heart stopped for a second and she sent Beca a shocked look. „You… You move to LA?" Bec looked at the ground for a second but her eyes went up again to meet Chloes eyes for a sad reply. „Yeah, I mean.. Staying at the college is not an option.. So, it's normal everybody goes his own way after graduation."

Chloe just nodded and shot her eyes down which caused Beca to place a hand on her back. As their eyes met again, Beca recognized tears forming into those beautiful blue eyes. „Hey, Chlo.. We still got Skype and planes and.. can meet each other.. right?" Again she nodded as a lonely tear ran down her cheeks.

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead and squeezed her hand. „I won't loose you again, I promise. Staying in contact is not that hard these days."

Chloe opened her mouth for a respond but Fat Amy's voice, who arrived back from the ticket counter, was way to loud.

„YES, ACA-BITCHES. I finally got our tickets. Now let us go and get scared by a stupid movie. Hey shorty, you here? So redhead changed her mind? Aca-Awesome!"

Beca was about to ask Chloe what changing her mind meant, but Fat Amy grabbed her arm and dragged her into the entrance.

The movie was quite boring, actually kinda bad, so there was no need to cuddle because of an afraid red head. Because of that, Beca was a bit disappointed, to be honest, she had hoped for Chloe to take her hand to feel safe while the movie was on, but she was still glad she spent the night with Chloe - and the other Bellas - and thrilled to get to know what Chloe had planned for the rest of their night. As they said good bye to the girls and Chloe was about to hug the other girls, Beca finally found herself in front of Aubrey who raised an eyebrow. „You know.. I see how you two behave. And.. I'm very glad she is happy finally again. Just one thing. Hurting her is not an option. Keep that in mind.

I'm gonna kill you if she ever cries because of you, again." Beca bit her lip and nodded in agreement. „I won't. I promise."

Chloe arrived next to the talking pair and heared the last words. Raising an eyebrow she looked at both of them but decided to ignore the words.

„Becs, lets go! We are losing important time." Beca sighed and stopped herself from saying ‚Thanks.' while managing to say a short good bye, falling into her seat in Chloe's car.

„Okay Red, what are we going to do now?" A wide grin started to find its place on Chloes face.

„Party!" Bec furrowed an eyebrow. „Party?" Chloe rolled her eyes. „Yeah, party. In a club. With real music. And real dancing."

„No way!" Becas eyes widened. „You know I don't dance. Forget about that! Never ever!"

Beca knew she had no chance to keep away from that party as soon as Chloe played her joker. And she did.

Big blue puppy-eyes right in front of her, only covered by a streak of red hair falling out of Chloe's loose bun.

Before she was even able to move her hand and swipe the streak away, Beca had reached out and put the hair behind Chloe's ear.

Suddenly the world stopped. Looking into each others eyes, light blue melting into dark blue, the two girls held their breath.

The brunettes hand still rested on Chloe's cheek and Beca was unable to take it away.

They sat there like that for a moment, still holding their breath, until Beca started to clear her throat.

„Oh, sorry. Yeah, I mean.. Let's go to the party. Just have to search for my ID."

And while the brunette girl shuffled in her hand bag to search for her ID, the other girl slowly moved her hand to the place the brunette girl had touched her skin to keep the warmth of the touch. A smile formed on her lips and her stomach started to feel different. But it didn't bother Chloe.

She knew it. She knew it for a long long time and that was the reason she let Beca back in her life.


	2. Surprises

**CHAPTER 2**

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry it took that long. Like I told you I moved to America and the last weeks where full of stress. Meanwhile I got to know my new family and just never found a right moment to continue writing. But now I've got a daily routine and will continue that story.**

 **A Huge thanks to anybody who followed - you guys are the reason I'm writing that.**

 **So yeah, have fun, I hope you all like it :)**

 **Song used:**

 **„** **Titanium" - David Guetta**

 **„** **This Moment" - Katy Perry (unofficial Acoustic Version)**

 _you should totally check that out!_ _watch?v=7ijWOrGTOm4_

 **„** **Walking On Air" - Katy Perry (unofficial Acoustic Version)**

 _listen to it while reading: watch?v=DQ5TCbt96Sc_

 **—**

A while later the girls stopped at a parking lot near the party area. Chloe put down the mirror and started putting on some make up.  
„Chlo.. What are you doing? You don't need that." Chloe stopped her movement and used her lipstick to point at Beca.  
„You know… Ehm.. Thanks. But I like it that way." She winked and continued but stopped after a minute to look at Beca again.  
Maybe.. You are right. That's enough. Even though it's a foam party and the make up will get destroyed anyway."  
Beca raised her eyes in shock. „A WHAT?" The upcoming pictures of her moving in foam made Beca scream for a moment.  
„Uh, sorry.. I mean.. You are not really taking me out to a foam party.. do you?"  
Chloe placed her hands on Becas forearm. „Come on! That will be fun. I bet you'll like it."

And she was right. Beca did like it. But not because she was into foam or because of the music, which was amazing that night.  
She liked it, because Chloe was in a very good mood and hold her hand all the time to make sure she wouldn't loose her.  
And she just couldn't be mad at the red head. Not even when she dragged her deep into the foam and destroyed her hair.  
The two danced all night and when they met Benji and Jesse by accident the night got even funnier.  
Benji went away with Chloe to get her a drink, the two of them used to know each other for a long time and ended up spending a lot of time in the last months together. As soon as they went away Jesse turned to Beca. „What a pleasure to see you two finally hanging out again. What the hell happened between the two of you? Suddenly, you were all gone and… I barely saw you. I've missed you, Becs." Beca collected her thoughts for a moment and thought about a good answer.  
„Yeah.. You know.. It's a long story. To long to tell you much right now, but I want to tell you, it's the best thing we're hanging out together again and it's nice to see you again." Jesse gave her a sad look. „…You know, I thought we wouldn't see each other again since you're going to L.A."  
„..Oh.. I'm sorry for that. Jesse.. I never wanted to hide from you, but it was a rough time and I ended up needing some space and hanging out with you includes Benji most of the times and that's something I couldn't handle since he is so close with Chloe."  
They both looked behind them to find Chloe and Benji talking while they had a drink, Chloe bursting out in laugher about one of Benjis jokes.  
„Never mind. Beca? I'm really really happy for you and DAMN, you two still got your chemistry."  
„Excuse Me?" Beca looked at him with a fake-angry look. „Don't tell me you're not seeing that. She is into you! Totes! Go and get her, Becs, Trust me!"  
Beca just rolled her eyes and wanted to refuse as she felt a soft hand interlocking her fingers with hers.  
Chloe, who appeared behind her, placed a quick kiss on Becas cheek and led her down to the dance floor again.  
As Beca turned, she just saw a blinking Jesse who motioned to follow quickly.

Soon after that the boys waved goodbye and the club started to get empty.  
But the girls refused to go and focused on the great time they had together.  
Once in a while Chloe started grinding into Becas movements and caught the brunettes breath with it, who couldn't resist touching Chloes hips while dancing.  
They just cut out all the other people in the club, dancing near to each other, looking deep into each others eyes. Beca recognized some boys having an eye on Chloe, so she just danced closer to her and made sure the boys lost their interest.  
That was so not a Beca Mitchell behavior, but as their bodies got closer she couldn't regret it.  
A slow song came on and gave Chloe the chance to place her head on Becas shoulder and hug her tight, while Beca begun to move slowly.  
„Becs? I'm so happy you're here.. And I.." „Ssssh. I'm trying to be romantic. Just dance with me."  
Chloe, confused by that change of Beca-behavior just started to smile bright and placed a soft kiss on Beca's neck before she said „Okay.. I do."  
So they danced in silence and just enjoyed to moment completely until, out of a sudden, a new remix started.  
Non of them recognized the beat at first, but as the main melody started, their eyes widened.  
„NO WAY.. That is not just happening." The red head ran her hand through her hair. „You know David Guetta?" Beca winked at Chloe who just smirked, placing her finger playfully on her lips. „Mhm, that is my jam. My lady's jam." The red head said while she sent a wink to Beca.  
„…Gross." was the only thing escaping Becas mouth and while they grinned widely they got closer to each other again and locked their eyes.  
Beca was the first who started talking again. „You know… You should always go home at the best moments to keep the greatest part in mind.. What if we just head home after that song?" Lightly disappointed Chloe nodded. „Sure.. Maybe you're right. But we should continue this at some point."  
„You never know!" was the last thing coming out of Becas mouth as she interlocked their fingers again to finally lead Chloe out of the club.

They appeared to be quite on their drive back home and so Beca had a lot of time to think about the past hours and came up with an idea.  
She had planned this for a while now and always hoped for a chance to surprise Chloe and right now, after that eventful night, it felt right.  
So, instead of going straight back to the campus she drove to a nearby mountain where she placed the car on a meadow next two a group of trees.  
Chloe looked at her in confusion, but Beca just went on and got out of the car to open Chloes door.  
„Chlo. You can come out now.. It's a surprise." „But.. I.. You.."  
„No.. No buts in here..." Beca should her head and bit her lip. "...Uh, that sounds… never mind. Here, take my hand."  
She reached out for Chloe and helped her out of the car like a gentleman.  
Chloe still looked at her in confusion and her eyes widened as Beca got a big towel out of the back of her car.  
„How did you...?" Beca placed a finger on her mouth. „…Sssssh. Let's say.. It was there for a while.. for the right moment. Here.."  
She placed the towel near the car on the meadow. „..Take a seat. I'm following soon."  
With these words she hurried back to the car, changed the song and turned the volume of the Radio up, then she went back to Chloe.  
„See.. All we have is this moment. And I want you to keep it in mind forever." With these words she just lay down next to her and took her hand into hers, facing the stars. „That is beautiful, Becs. Never knew you could do something like that… Wait.. Did you just quote that Katy Perry Song and where did you get that Acoustic Version from?" „I edited it.. But ssssh. Enjoy this moment." And with that they just lay there for the whole song, fingers interlocked, enjoying each other and the fact they finally got along again. When the song ended, Beca rolled over to face Chloe.  
„Chlo? I want to thank you for that night. Tonight I'm Walking On Air and you made that happen."  
„Really Becs? Quoting a song again?" Becas face fell as Chloe started to smile widely.  
„Sorry, I like picking on you tonight." Beca played the angry part again. „No… No. Just don't. I'm badass, you know. And I'm trying to thank you with this moment. Don't pick on me now, except you want to regret it." Chloe winked. „Sorry…"  
But Beca wasn't even sad, she just enjoyed her time with Chloe and started running a finger up and down Chloe's stomach.  
The red head just turned towards her and smiled while their eyes met and both of them froze in their movements.  
Suddenly everthing was slowed down and the smooth acoustic song, played in the background, underlined the scene perfect.

Beca looked deep into Chloes eyes as if she asked for her permission, but there wasn't even a need to do so.  
She placed a hand on Becas cheek the brunette finally lend down to place her lips on the softest lips she'd ever felt.  
It was just a short kiss, but enough for both to keep their eyes closed for a moment and take in a deep breath.  
„Wow." Was the only word Chloe could pronounce. Beca reached out to place a streak of red her back behind Chloes ear and placed another soft kiss on her lips.  
„Thank you, for everything." And with these words she stood back up. „Time to head back, it got pretty late."  
Chloe, still lying on the towel with a smile on her face, just nodded and she knew, she made the right decision.


	3. Word-Vomit

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Sorry it took me that long to write a new chapter.. But.. Like most of the Au Pairs I spend most parts of my freetime on having Netflixmarathons all week long and explore my new homecountry all weekend.. But yeah. Saturday night and I found some creativity to work ;)**

On their way back home Beca glanced at Chloe from time to time. She was thinking about the kiss they had just a few minutes ago.  
It felt special. Like.. It was the right moment and just reflected the things she said afterwards, but if she thought about it, it was just a kiss best friends give each other sometimes. She was so sure she would know how Chloe feels after that kiss, but to be honest, she had still no clue what was going on between the two of them.  
Of course Chloe said „Wow.", but what did she mean? The kiss? The Situation? The action itself? She just wasn't sure.  
There was just one thing she was absolutely sure about: She had a crush on Chloe. A huge one.

They finally arrived at Chloes place and Chloe just offered Beca to sleep in her room since Aubrey just texted her she was staying at Jessicas room for the night.  
Chloe and Aubrey lived all the way across the campus - the reason why it was so easy for Beca to hide from them over the past few months.  
And also the reason why Beca just had to stay because her walking home on her own in the middle of the night was not an option for Chloe.

As they entered the dorm room they quickly changed into sleeping clothes and placed their tired bodies on the beds.  
Beca was just about to sit down and get comfortable at Aubreys bed as Chloe looked at her in confusion.  
„Hey! Becs.. What's going on? That's Aubrey's bed. Do not touch that unless you want her to rib your vocal chords out…" she grinned..  
„You have to share with me tonight, I'm sorry." and with these words she just lay down and softly patted on the empty space in her bed.  
Beca smiled and decided to say nothing but she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
It felt weird to be that close again after that short amount of time they were back in each others life.  
But she had to admit, they had done all that before. Actually it was nothing new to her, but after all this time she wasn't sure if it would still be the same.  
Beca placed herself into Chloe's bed very very slow and ended up on her back, facing the ceiling.  
She let out a sight which caused Chloe to turn around and face her. „What's wrong?" Beca decided to lie. „Nothing.."  
Chloe rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. „Come on. Don't just lie to me. What's wrong?"

Beca sighted again. „I don't know.. It's just.. It's weird. All of it. You know.. All these questions are in my head. Why am I back here? Why are we interacting again? Why is everyone asking you if you changed your mind about me? What did you tell them? Why was that movie so bad? Why did I enjoy dancing tonight? Why is your hand on my face? Why are your eyes so freaking blue and holy, why do you have to smell so damn good?"  
Chloe's eyes grew wide and „Wow." was the only thing that left Chloe's mouth. Again.  
„See!" Beca pointed out before she continued. "Why are you always saying wow? Why do you do that? And again, why do you have these puppy eyes. Stop looking at me like that!" Chloe just bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
„Damn, calm down Becs. That was like.. the worst word-vomit ever in my whole life. Let's just.. answer all these questions tomorrow. Okay? I'm pretty tired and just want you to curl up with me and sleep."  
And while she said these lines, she rolled over again and forced Beca to cuddle with her while she got comfortable but Beca continued rumbling.  
„Why is THIS happening now? Why is your hair in my face and why are your hands so soft?"  
Chloe just grinned. „Shut up, shorty. I'm sleeping now. You are so weird." And Beca didn't know what to answer.  
She didn't even know where that word-vomit came from, that was so not herself. Okay, that was a wrong thing to say.  
The right way would be: That was so not badass-Beca, because to be honest, she could only be herself if she was around that bubbly red-head because she trusted her more then anyone else, even after all that time.  
And with these thoughts she just drifted of to sleep, which was easier than ever before because finally she had her better half back in her life.

The next morning she woke up to a staring Chloe next to her. „DUDE!" Bec nearly jumped which caused her to get dangerously near the edge of the bed.  
„Why are you staring at me?" Chloe kept looking the same way as she started talking. „Oh yes, I wish you a good morning as well, Becs.. And... Don't know… Just… Thinking about last night. The Movie, the dancing, the music.. Everything was so nice… I just looked at you and remembered all that."  
„While I was sleeping?" Beca raised an eyebrow. „While you were asleep, exactly." Chloe just started to build a huge grin on her face while Beca rolled her eyes.  
Chloe broke the moment with a question she had in her mind for the last minutes.  
„What about getting some coffee to start the day? AND FOOD, I'm starving."  
Just one look into the other girls eyes and they stood up to get ready for the day.  
Chloe decided to take Beca to a cute little bakery she had found a while ago and ordered some pancakes and 2 big cups of coffee before she finally looked into Beca's eyes and sighed. „Okay.. So I promised you to answer your questions today and since I keep my promises… Get going."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrow and put a confused look on her face.  
„Now? Okay… Okay fine. Lets see.." she placed her hand on Chloe's. „Simply… I've got two questions. What did you tell anybody because they say you changed your mind and why did you change your mind? That's all I wanna know." And then she saw it.  
Chloe started to bite her lip and her whole body seemed tense. She let out a long breath before she started to form an answer.  
„Okay.. So, after you did what you did I decided to move on without you. So I broke up with what we had and started to ignore you. You know. I wanted a straight cut to save myself. It was selfish. I wanted to kick you out of my life because I couldn't handle all that going on between us compared with the thought that our ways after college will be different… So yeah. In my mind that cut was the best option to save myself… From you and your actions."  
Beca removed her hand from Chloe's. „But.. I.. You…" Chloe knew she wouldn't be able to talk that much longer and so she had to interrupt Beca.  
„No, no please don't talk. Just listen to me, okay? I was wrong! I've missed you. Every day since I went away and blocked you. I've missed everything we had and I wanted you to be back here no matter what. Because of that I asked you out to go to the movies with me and spend your time with me again and… Yeah. Why are you looking like that?" Beca couldn't help herself from staring at the table and Chloe's hands in the middle of it.  
She couldn't find the words she needed to explain herself and how hurting Chloe's words were but suddenly her eyes went up to meet Chloe's.  
„You know that I'm going to LA. That will not change. So all this… We are a Timebomb. You and I…" Chloe interrupted her again.  
„Stop saying that…! I need you in my life. Living without you does not work for me. I tried, but you see, I came back. So yeah, I know you're going, but I'll not lose you, like you said… Staying in contact is not that hard these days."  
And with that she send a small smile to Beca who just shrugged her shoulders.  
„Maybe you are right. Thank you for telling me but… I see, there are no buts right now… Its breakfast time."  
And after that they sat there in silence and enjoyed their breakfast and each others company.

Back in her room Chloe found Aubrey sitting on her bed waiting for her.  
She jumped as Chloe came in and rushed to her to look into her eyes while she had her hands on Chloes shoulders.  
„Tell me. What happened? I wanna know everything. I'm so… Whats wrong?"  
All the enthusiasm lost her face as she had a real look into Chloes eyes and saw the tears forming in them.  
„Chloe, what did she do? WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO?" Aubrey was about to run out of her room to kill Beca after she screamed at her as Chloe took her hand. „Nothing, Bre, she did nothing. She was just herself again and we were just.. The same way we were weeks ago. Nothing changed. It was amazing. It was… all I've ever wanted. But she will go, Aubrey. I should've kept it the way it was. I can not let her go. What should I do?"  
Aubrey didn't answer. Instead of that she simply put Chloe in for a tight hug.  
„I'm here. Stay calm. Everything will be thing. We'll find a way. Trust me. Everything will be fine."  
And with that Chloe totally relaxed into Aubreys embrance.


	4. The Song

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hey. I wanna send a special thanks to xcombixgirlx for reviewing and liking my story. :)**

 **Thats exactly what I said to my best friend when I came up with the idea.. If only one person is enjoying what I do then its worth the effort and you guys have to know, I put a lot of effort in it and since english is not my first language I had to find out that my style of writing is extremely different in english and I fight with that in every sentence I write.. So yeah, I hope you keep liking what I do and be patient: interesting changes to come soon ;)**

 **Song used: Chef'Special - In Your Arms**

For the rest of the week Beca tried to get some space for herself to think about the things that happened Tuesday night and Wednesday morning.

She spent most of the time sitting on her bed, loosely strumming on her guitar while she tried to rearrange her thoughts.

She had missed her one chance to tell Chloe what was really going on. She wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her that she loved her.

That she always loved her and that things didn't change for her when Chloe went away. She wanted to tell her that she saw her in that time - sometimes.

And how her heart jumped every time that happened. She wanted to tell her that she actually started to think about staying with Chloe and not moving to LA,

but as Chloe told her all these things, she just lost her mind and forgot every thing she was about to say.

Beca let out a long breath and moved her hand through her hair while she sent a disappointed look to her computer.

„Damn it.", she actually said out loud, because she knew she had screwed up.

She checked her phone for what felt like the billionth time today just to see Chloe didn't write her and threw it away straight afterwards.

Time was running fast and Beca knew graduation was only a few weeks away and that everything would only turn out positive in the end if she changed the situation in time.

And because of that she looked down at her guitar, opened a word document on her computer and started to write a song for Chloe.

It took her the whole weekend to come up with the version she finally wanted to give to Chloe and so she found herself standing in front of Chloe's dorm room on sunday evening and slowly knocked on the door to meet some green eyes short afterwards. Aubrey didn't even say something.

She just looked at Beca like she was waiting for her to just start talking. The brunette cleared her throat and send a small smile to the blonde.

„Uhm.. Is Chloe there?" Aubrey continued simply focusing her. „Aubrey?" The blonde rolled her eyes. „Does it look like she is here?"

Beca's shoulders fell and the smile faded. „Okay, I take that as a no. Can you do me a favor instead? There is something very important on that USB-Stick.

Can you please make sure she gets it?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow. „Aubrey, please! I know you are still mad at me and stuff but its seriously important."

Slowly Aubrey started to move and reached out to grab the stick. „Yeah.. sure… But Mitchell, be aware. We seriously have to talk.. soon."

And with that she closed the door and left a speechless Beca standing in front of it. After a while she mumbled a shy „okay." and went away.

That blonde pain in her ass was really intimidating sometimes.

In the exact same moment Beca entered her dorm room, Chloe knocked on her own door. „Mitchell again?"

Aubrey opened the door with an angry look and found wide crystal blue eyes. „Mitchell?" Aubrey waved her hand.

„Never mind. She was here. And she left that for you." She handed the stick to Chloe who suddenly smiled and made her way to her bed.

„Gonna check this out now.. What about if we simply order some pizza and watch Grey's Anatomy afterwards since we missed thursdays episode?"

Aubrey just nodded and with that Chloe put her headphones on her ears and opened the file on the stick. What she found was a song and a word document.

Curious she clicked on the song first and closed her eyes while she listened to it. She smiled at herself as she heard the soft strumming of a guitar suddenly followed by Becas beautiful voice.

I _know you're gone, I know you're gone_

 _But I don't feel what I know._

 _I know you're gone, I know you're gone_

 _But my mind ain't in control_

 _Cause it's my heart that's been missing you_

 _And it's the heart I need to listen to_

Hearing that a big smile grew on Chloes lips as she continued to listen to these beautiful lyrics.

 _And it's been singing songs for tender dreams_

 _But when you sang to help us sleep_

 _And one day I will sing those songs_

 _Sing them 'till they sleep_

 _Just like you sang to me_

 _Just like you sang, sang to me_

That was the part where Chloe was trapped in memories where she saw both of them lying on Becas bed, Beca snuggled to her side while she is singing a ballade to calm her down after a tough day.

 _From the day that I met you I stopped feeling afraid_

 _In your arms I feel safe_

 _In your arms I feel safe_

 _From the day that I met you I stopped feeling afraid_

 _In your arms I feel safe_

 _In your arms_

I _miss you so, I miss you so_

 _And I'll miss you till i'm old_

 _I miss you so, I miss you so_

 _But my tears will fade, I know_

 _'cause its my heart thats you helped to built_

 _And love is my compass still yeah_

 _Love will fill the holes I've got_

 _`cause you used to sing us to sleep_

 _I let you sing my heart to sleep_

 _And i know that you are with me_

 _And i know that you are here_

 _I miss you so, I miss you so_

 _And I'll miss you 'till I'm old_

And there it was. Chloe suddenly completely understood what Beca wanted to say and a wide smile was growing on her face as she slowly put down her headphones at the end of the song and clicked on the other document. It was simply one single line in the middle of the page.

„ _Got it? Come and see me!_ " Aubrey arrived behind Chloe and pointed on the screen. „You are not going to do that NOW? Are you?"

The redhead turned around and screened the blonde with sparkling blue eyes. „Bre, you know I love you and Grey's Anatomy AND pizza. But I have to…"

and so she stood up and placed a short kiss on Aubrey's cheek. „But…" She was already standing at the door. „No. No buts! Sometimes… There are just no buts."

And with that she closed the door and started rushing in Becas direction, leaving a confused Aubrey behind who just shrugged her shoulders and ordered pizza for the both of them anyways.

It took Chloe a while to get to Beca's dorm room and she had to stop for a minute and catch her breath as she arrived in front of her door.

Now, as she was standing there, thinking about things to say, she wasn't able to make a single move. Especially raising her hand to actually knock on the door seemed like something absolutely impossible. She took a final deep breath and was just about to move as someone opened the door from the other side. Beca looked at her with an expression

Chloe had never seen on her face before and rushed forward to embrace Chloe into a tight hug.

„You're here." she mumbled and Chloe shivered as Becas warm breath touched the skin on her neck.

They stayed like that for a while until Beca invited her to come in. Chloe hasn't been in Becas dorm room for a long time now and the first thing she saw was the empty bed that used to be Kimmy Jin's one. Beca followed Chloes eyes and shrugged her shoulders. „Moved to one of her not talking friends..

I was all alone here for a while now. It's pretty nice." „I see… Let's… Talk. Like.. Can you talk? You kind of stood me up at that breakfast-talk the other day."

„I know.. I know! That's why I asked you to come over here. Can you please just sit down and listen to me for a few minutes?"

And then Beca started to talk. She talked more then she had ever talked in her whole life - at least it felt like that.

She told Chloe that she had missed her as well, that she thought about her and that she cared.

She told her everything a girl needs to hear to fall in love, not that she needed, but everything Beca said was so honest and full of loved that Chloe lost the ability to communicate and wasn't even able to comment a single thing Beca had said.

The only thing Chloe could do was to stand up and reach out for Becas hand. The brunette was so deep in the talking phase she didn't even see Chloe standing up and jumped a bit at the sudden contact. Chloe started to draw a circle on the back of Becas hand and just looked into deep dark blue eyes.

„It's okay, Becs, it's really okay.. I understand. I love you, too." Beca opened her mouth to say something but couldn't because Chloe had closed the gap between them and stared at her lips while she pressed her whole body against Beca's. „Chloe… I…" Seriously, Beca had no clue how she could resist kissing these beautiful formed lips directly in front of her for such a long time. Suddenly Chloe started talking in a totally different voice. „Com'on Becs, we have never been JUST friends and you know that."

She moved a little bit closer - if that was even possible - forcing Beca to take the last step and make the final move.

And with a last look into the most beautiful eyes Beca has ever seen she finally took that step and moved just a tiny little bit to meet Chloe's lips.

Finally everything made sense, every touch they shared, every night they spent in each others beds, every look, every tension that has ever been there.

It made sense and collided in this single kiss which was so full of emotion the two had to break the contact after a while to realize it really happened.

This time it was Beca who simply said „Wow." and wasn't able to form any other words. „Yeah… Wow."

Chloe nodded and looked at the brunette in front of her who didn't need long to recover and so she inched closer again to give Chloe another breath taking kiss.

This time she bit her lower lip playfully which caused Chloe to breath heavily which in the following caused Beca to win the upper hand and move Chloe towards her bed,

where she bend over her to not lose the contact while she „placed" her on the bed. Beca's lips trailed from Chloes mouth to her neck where she found her way to her ear and bit her earlobe softly which caused Chloe to breath even heavier.

The brunette moved back to catch the redheads lips for another kiss while her hands trailed down the well trained stomach,

because Beca could actually feel how amazing Chloe's stomach must look like through her shirt.

When her hands reached the small bare skin right above her hip, Chloe's hand stopped Beca's movements and she broke the continued contact of her lips.

„Hey.. Wait.. That's.. Can we just….? I think… I better go now." Back in reality Beca sat up on Chloes hips and looked out of the window.

„Yeah… yeah you're right." She got down from the bed and helped Chloe out of it which caused them to stand in front of each other trapped in a very awkward situation.

„Thanks.. For coming over and.. stuff." „Yeah…" Their eyes met again and Chloe bit her lower lip. „Yeah… Think I gonna go now." „Yeah…"

The whole situation was just more than awkward but Beca couldn't help herself and placed a last short kiss on Chloe's lips.

„See you around, Red." „Yeah.. I… I'm gonna go now. Aubrey is waiting.." And with that she closed the door on her way back to her blonde friend but couldn't move for another ten minutes while Beca sunk down on the other side of the door unable to form a single thought.


	5. The Dress

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Thank you Guest for the review about the talking-parts..**

 **I fixed it in the past chapters and tried to make sure you know exactly who is talking in the last chapter… Hope it's better now :)**

 **Also thank you for your continued support xcombixgirlx & I'm glad you like my idea awesomegirl6485 & about your review: SAME! I wish I would be there already… ;)**

 **Go and check out „Fast In My Car" by Paramore since a mention it later on and Paramore is my favorite band. ;)**

The next two weeks were passing by very quick and all the girls were busy learning for their graduation tests, so they barely had time to do something fun and Beca and Chloe never really got the chance to talk to each other after that night in Becas dorm room. But not a day passed by were they didn't think of each other.

The two of them were absolutely aware something big was going on, but no matter what, they were also aware it was going to end soon.

The tests moved closer and closer and it was just another stupid afternoon Beca had to spend in her room, looking at books she started to hate,

while she tried so soak the information in, as she heard a shy knock on her door.

She rolled her eyes at the disturbing noise and stood up with a groan to see who is wasting her important time to learn stupid biology.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by waving red hair and a soft smile connected to loving blue eyes. „Hey Beca…"

Chloe bit her lower lip. „…I was just wondering… Do you think I can just sit with you and continue to learn. I'm so tired of all that stuff and you know,

I really enjoy having you around and we don't have to talk or something…"

She was interrupted by Beca who simply reached out for her forearm and tugged her into her room.

„Stop talking, Chlo. Of course you can, I really enjoy having you around as well and you've got a perfect timing since I'm like the worst student in biology and I seriously need help with that thing I'm just trying to focus on."

Chloe's smile grew brighter while she nodded and sat down on Becas bed, who followed quickly and placed her biology book in Chloe's lap.

They sat like that for the next hours - Beca trying to understand biology while Chloe had to explain the same things over and over again,

but she didn't even care that she wasn't able to have a look at her own studies, because she was with Beca and actually did something very helpful to the brunette.

It was way after dinner time, when they decided they did enough for their tests on that day and so they simply ordered some pizza and watched tv while they snuggled up in the bed.

Chloe fell asleep first since she had a very long, exhausting college day and Beca took the time to actually look at the girl she wanted to have next to her for such a long time.

The brunette reached out to tug a small streak of red curly hair behind Chloes ear which placed a smile on the red heads lips.

Beca took a deep breath and looked at her friend a little longer. She was totally aware of every detail in that moment.

Chloes hand on her hip, the movement of her chest, the small freckless on her face that started to disappear because Chloes hasn't seen that much sun in the last days,

the smile on her lips… those beautiful lips.. and of course, the peaceful look on her face since Chloe wasn't aware of all the stress and depressing things that surround her every day.

Beca loved seeing the other girl like that and it caused her to fall in love with the red head a little more.

And with these thoughts she moved a little closer and fell asleep within a minute.

The next morning, when Beca woke up, Chloe was gone. Becas eyes grew wide in shock as she realized a sticky not on her laptop.

 _„_ _Morning Sweetheart. I figured you don't have classes this morning and so I didn't wanna wake you, but I need to find a dress for the graduation ball.. so.. do you wanna join me for a shopping trip later today? Call me! 3"_

The brunette smiled at the curved handwriting and grabbed her phone from the desk to type Chloe a short message.

 _„_ _To lazy to call, I'm all in for shopping. Gonna skip classes today - text me when you're going. ;)"_

A few hours later Chloe was standing in front of Becas room and waited for her to be finally ready so they could go to the mall.

It didn't take her long to freak out and so she knocked on the door - not gently. „Yeah, I know, come in."

Chloe could hear Beca was slightly annoyed but as soon as she entered the room, there wasn't a need to ask why.

The brunette was standing in a pair of lazy pants and a huge hoodie she had stolen from Chloe a year ago in front of her bed -

a mountain of, what looked like the whole inside of your dresser, on top of it. Chloe chuckled. „What exactly are you doing, Beca?"

Beca groaned. „I just wanted to look good for you. Turned out: I can't." Chloe rolled her eyes.

„Rubbish! Since when do you even think about things like that? Here…!"

She took a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a black top and a turquoise lumberjack shirt and handed them to Beca while she continued to talk.

„…I love that combination… Just wear that and you make me happy. Besides, turquoise is my favourite color.. Just in case you forgot."

She winked at Beca and placed a short kiss on her cheek. „I'm gonna visit the toilette pretty quick while you get changed.. Okay?"

Beca raised her eyebrow. „It's ‚go to', Chlo, you are going to the toilette! You don't visit it… Will you ever learn that?" But it was to late.

Chloe had already closed the door and so Beca quickly got changed to be ready in time for Chloe to come back so they could start off.

25 minutes later they arrived at the mall and made their way to a shop for dresses after Beca got a coffee at Starbucks.

Because since the brunette was addicted she couldn't just pass a Starbucks without getting her favorite thing.

When they finally found the shop called „Dressy Dresses" and Beca complained about the shops name for a while,they were ready to find the perfect dress for Chloe.

Actually it didn't take her long to find a turquoise one that looked like the perfect choice for her.

She went to the dressing rooms and Beca followed her quickly but stayed outside the stall.

After a few minutes she could hear a shy voice, coming out of Chloes cabin, asking for help.

Beca rushed inside the cabin the find a beautiful red head only in her underwear.

„Jesus.." Chloe smiled. „Actually, it's Chloe.. But.. Thanks. Now… Can you help me?"

Beca didn't even know what Chloe had done in the last minutes because she was totally not able to put her dress in in the right position since she screwed up the inside at her first try.

So she asked her to take the dress off again so that she can fix the inside.

As Beca helped her getting out of it, her fingers trailed along Chloes arms and left a trail of goosebumps on the flawless skin.

As the dress was out of the way Chloe turned around and locked eyes with Beca.

Crystal blue met dark blue and it took both of them a lot to stay where they were and resist crushing their lips together.

It seemed like they could escape the situation as Beca reached out to place the brassiere strap back into the right position and before she could remove her hand again,

Chloe placed her hand on Becas and bit her lower lip. Beca looked down for a second and as she looked up again she couldn't resist anymore.

She placed her left hand on Chloes hips and her right hand in the back of her neck to pull her closer and catch her lips in a heated kiss.

Hands moved and suddenly Beca found herself pressed against the opposite wall of the cabin while Chloe pinned her hand on the wall next to her head.

„Jesus, Chlo…!" A moan escaped Becas mouth as Chloe let go of Becas hands and let her own hands wander down on the other girls body.

A knowing smile arrived on Chloes lips as she kissed the brunette again and stopped as they heared a knock on the door.

„Everything alright in there? Do you need any help?" Chloe was the first to regain her breath.

„Yeah.. Just got some trouble getting on the dress but my friend is helping me."

She was still not even an inch away from Becas lips and gave her a challenging look. The brunette decided to send a bit help to end the conversation.

„Yeah. I'm here and I'm trying my best." The voice outside of the cabin appeared short afterwards. „Fine. Tell me, if you need something. I'm out here."  
Both girl looked at each other for a second as Chloe finally let go of Beca after she placed another short kiss on her lips.

„Zip me up, Becs, I guess, we finally figured out how to work that it fits well." She started to grin widely and took on the dress within a second,

causing Beca to open and close her moth again and again without saying anything. Finally she was able to talk.

„You planned that! You totally did that n purpose.. You… YOU." „Don't pretend you didn't like what I did there, Becs."

Beca shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. „You are so weird. And you should totally buy that dress. It fits you very well."

And with that she left the cabin waited for Chloe to come outside and actually buy it so they could finally be on their way back home.

They didn't talk to each other in the car but it wasn't an awkward silence.

It was the silence created be two people just enjoying to have the other one around.

The radio was playing a „Fast In My Car" by Paramore, Beca's favorite band.

It was a rare thing she was listening to Paramore on the car since she usually really enjoys the songs and prefers listening to them but it was a huge difference of Chloe was around.

Finally the red head was the one to break the silence. „You know, I think I'll travel for a while after graduation.

Maybe I'm going to see europe and Germany and… Oh, by the way, did you know they can drive as fast as they want on their highways? I read about a girl who drove 140 mph with her best friend… Imagine us driving that fast…" Beca looked at Chloe for a second and raised her eyebroww again.

„Where did these thoughts about speed come from? That is so no your topic." Chloe chuckled.

„See, Hayley is singing about how they are driving fast in their car, but if you think about it.. Since they are american… They don't even know what fast means. You understand?" Beca looked at Chloe a little longer. „Oh my god, Chlo, you're hilarious. I never thought about that while listening to that song… But you're different… You really listen to the lyrics and sink into the song. That's one of the reasons why I love you…."

Becas hand flew up against her lips as she closed her mouth and Chloe turned her head around so quick she was afraid it would fall of.

„Beca.. What did you just say?"


End file.
